Selfless at Heart
by writeread112402
Summary: Beatrice Prior is a reporter for the New York times. One day she finds a bruised and cut blue-eyed man on her doorstep. She takes him into her home and finds that she starts to fall for him. But there are people after her because of her newly-published story. This story used be on my old account mandm12345 but this story was accidentally deleted. WARNING: There will be some smut.
1. Chapter 1

_"Mom?" Tris whispered. Her mom smiled, taking her hand._

 _"Its going to be ok Tris," Tris nods, wrapping her hands around her mothers neck. But they turned red; Blood filled her hands._

 _"Tris! Help me!" Her mother screamed, as she fell to the ground. There were police cars were everywhere. People came and looked at her with woeful eyes. They kept saying they were very sorry for your loss. Her father fell to the ground too, yelling at Tris to help him._

 _"I'm sorry!" Tris sobbed, chest heaving. Tris could hear the gunshot sound ringing in her ears. Blood. Blood was everywhere._

Tris woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She swallowed, and wiped the sweat forming at her hairline away. Pushing the covers off her, she shuffled to her kitchen, downing a glass of water.

Leaning against the counter top, she sighed heavily. The dreams would never go away, she realized. Tris splattered some water on her face and checked the time on her phone. It was just past 2 AM, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Blasting some music through her speakers, she curled up on the couch and grabbed her computer. Firing up Word, Tris continues her article. Tris could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and began to type faster. A loud knocking awoke her from her furious fever, making her nearly jump out of her skin.

Who would knock at this hour? Grabbing the bat that rested on her mantle, she strode cautiously toward the door. Up in her toes, she peered through the peep hole. Her eyes widening in shock, she swung upon the door. Tris recognized the battered man on her door step; they had exchanged a few words at the shelter she volunteered at. They had even found they lived right across from each other, when they both tried to take the same cab. _Four._

"Tris," He groaned, his knees beginning to give out. Wordlessly, she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead him to her couch. Setting him gently on the brown sofa, she ran to her kitchen cabinet, pulling out her first aid kit.

"Sorry I had nowhere else to go," He whispered, his eyes watering.

"Don't apologize," She instructed, lifting his shirt to see open wounds, and purple bruises.

"Shit Four who did this to you?" She asked, pulling out some white wrap. He shook his head, and shut his eyes in pain. Tris pursed her lips, and gestured helplessly.

"You should go to a hospital. You don't have anything broken, I think, but-"

"Please. I can't go to a hospital." He pleaded. She bit her lip, and nodded.

"Can you take off your shirt? It will make it easier to tend the wounds," He gets up carefully, letting out a loud hiss of pain.

"Here I can help you," She says, and before she realizes what she's doing, she lifts the blue shirt off him. Warmth spreads in her cheeks, when Four gives her a small smirk.

His wounds were bad to say the least. His chest was covered with blue and purple bruises; blood covered a large part of him. She wet a cloth and cleaned up the blood. Tris wrapped his chest with a white wrap, and pressed an ice pack on his bruises.

"Thank you," Four groaned, giving her a small smile.

"It's nothing Four," Tris began dabbing cloth on the cut on his forehead. Brushing the brown hair away, she places a band-aid on the cut.  
"Can you turn around? I can the bruises on your back as well. " He nods, grimly and turns cautiously. Tris gasped; large welts ran across his back and she could see some old injuries underneath the new ones. It was clear whoever did this had done this many times. Tris didn't ask this time; she merely pressed the washcloth on his injuries. Tobias cries out in pain, making Tris apologize profusely.

"It's all right. Don't worry," Tobias comforts, as Tris looks at him with worried eyes.

"Four. You should call the police. You have plenty of evidence against whoever did this," Tris pleaded.

"I can't. " He replied, not looking at her.

"Why?" Tris asks. "Whoever did this needs to go to hell!"

"I just can't! Just don't!" Tobias snaps, looking at her angrily. A silence washes over them as Tris finishes tending the wounds on his back.

"Tris. I'm sorry. " Tobias whispers. Tris gives him a small smile.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it," She helps him pull the blue shirt over his head, which had many rips and tears in it.

"Your legs. Are they-?"

"They're fine. Just a few bruises,"

"Stay. My couch folds out into a bed, and you can sleep in my bed," Four begins to protest but Tris gives him a glare. "Am I the one who's beaten up? I don't think so. Come on, I'll help you get there. "

Four gives her a grateful smile. "Thank you. But it's all right. I can go back to my apartment,"

"No. " Tris says, simply. "You are in no shape to take care of yourself. Stay here for a few days and the. You can go back."

"I can't change your mind can I?"

"No. " Tris grins and puts her arm around his shoulders.

They hobble together back to her bedroom, and Four lies back on the bed. Tris places a blanket over him, and switches off the lights.

"Good night," Tris whispers, but Four is completely asleep by the time he hits the sheets. Tiptoeing back, she folds out the couch and rearranges the pillows. Wrapping a blanket around her, she closes her eyes.

 _Hi!_

 _I'm so happy people were good with me rewriting this story. I feel like this is a more realistic idea, and a small amount of flirting to keep the romance alive. Comment anything you want to see me write or something you liked/disliked about my previous few chapters. I am currently writing a story on Wattpad that hasn't been published yet; stay tuned! My account is mandm122: The story is an romance/action. It is about a trial lawyer names Tara Rivera who takes cases regardless of money. A man shows up at her home claiming a rich tycoon murdered his sister; but what happens when they begin to fall for each other? Bad summary I know but the writing is better I promise._

 _Comment, Follow and Favorite!_

 _"Ladies, if someone touches you and you don't want them to, feel free to punch them in the fucking face!" ~Billie Joel Armstrong_


	2. Chapter 2: Home

Recap:

Four gives her a grateful smile. "Thank you. But it's all right. I can go back to my apartment,"

"No. " Tris says, simply. "You are in no shape to take care of yourself. Stay here for a few days and the. You can go back."

"I can't change your mind can I?"

"No. " Tris grins and puts her arm around his shoulders.

They hobble together back to her bedroom, and Four lies back on the bed. Tris places a blanket over him and switches off the lights.

"Good night," Tris whispers, but Four is completely asleep by the time he hits the sheets. Tiptoeing back, she folds out the couch and rearranges the pillows. Wrapping a blanket sprung her, she closes her eyes.

Four

Pain. Everything was burning. Groaning, he pushed himself off the bed. Blinking, he tried to figure out where he was. Memories came back from yesterday, and Four nearly wanted to slap himself. What was he thinking? Going to a girl's house who he had only talked to a couple of times? He was putting her in danger; he stumbled out the door, only to be greeted by the sight of Tri's cooking. Tobias blinked a couple of times before hissing in pain.

"Hey sleepyhead," Tris smiles at him, pushing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes toward him. "Eat. "

"Tris..." He began.

"Four. I meant what I said yesterday. If you can't tell me who did this to you fine. But I'm assuming this incident happened in your house and I'm not taking the chance that you attacker may not come back," Tobias tries to interrupt her, but Tris continues. "Stay here till you can buy or rent a new house. I don't want you to come bleeding all over my couch again," She gives him a small smile and pushes the plate toward him again.

"I'm putting you in danger-" He whispers.

"I can handle myself. " Tris looks at him with strong eyes, and Tobias realizes that despite her petite frame, she had strength in her. Tobias sits carefully on the chair in front of the food and thinks for a moment. Finding a new apartment shouldn't be too hard; he could just find a room in Zeke's apartment building. The manager, Tori, knew him well and would definitely help him. As for selling his apartment, his building was highly sought after and it shouldn't take to long. As for Marcus; he wouldn't find him here. At least, that's what Tobias tried to convince himself.

He gave her a small smile, before digging into the pancakes.

"Good. Sorry, I can't cook to save my life, so these are just the pre-made ones. "

"Thank you," He grins. "You're lucky I can cook. How about this: You give me lodgings and I cook for you. "

"Done!" She says, excitedly. "You're a good cook?"

He shrugs. "Pretty good,"

"Good enough for me," She extends her arm for a handshake, and he takes it. Stuffing a piece of her pancake in her mouth, she furrows her eyebrows when she looks at her phone.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks, noticing her change in mood.

"I have a meeting with a source for my newspaper around three hours from now." She looks at him worriedly.

"Don't worry about me. I promise not to steal any of your stuff," He says, smirking.

She rolls her eyes in response.

"How are you feeling?" Her eyes softening, looking at him with concern.

"Fine. " He replied, lying through his teeth. Everything was on fire and even the simple action of chewing made his head spin.

"Take an Advil," Tris says, placing a pill and glass of water near him.

"Thanks," Swallowing the pill, he continues speaking. "I will be fine here. I need to just get my work computer and I can just say I'm working from home for a little bit. I haven't used my vacation days in a while,"

Tris nods. "Would you like me to come with you? To get your laptop?"

"No. It's fine." Tobias regrets the words as soon as he says them. He needed someone to come with him. Going back into his house felt as if he was walking straight into hell. But Tobias had learned from a young age that it was best to do things alone.

Her phone dings.

"Damn my boss can't give me a break can he?" She muttered, making Tobias chuckle.

"My boss is pretty awesome. She brings cupcakes every Friday. " He smirked.

"God I wish. I swear my boss thinks I can just come at any hour of the night and start writing," Tris grumbles.

"Meetings has been moved up." Tris sighs. "New story and apparently it's huge. "

"Go. I'll be fine here. I'll just grab my computer and I'll be set. "

"Ok." Tris agreed. "But when I get home, you better still be here. As a reporter, I know how to find people. "

Tobias wasn't sure whether Tris was joking or not; he let out a weak chuckle and stuffed another piece of the pancake in his mouth.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Tobias forced his eyes away from Tris; the shorts and the large sweatshirt she was wearing was a deadly combination. Cute glasses rested on her nose, and her brunette hair was pulled into a messy bun. In another reality, Tobias could definitely fall for her.

Tobias finished first. He washed his plate and sloped into the open dishwasher.

"I'm going to go get my computer. " Tobias told her, as he slipped on his shoes.

Tris have him a thumbs up, as she piled more whipped cream on her pancakes. Noticing his amused expression, she blushed.

"I love whipped cream. " She stated.

"That's evident,"

"Do you not like it?"

"Too sugary. "

"Too sugary?" Tris cried, indignantly. "There is no such thing. "

"Not a sweet fan," Tobias shrugged.

Tris's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I can't imagine the world with no whipped cream,"

Tobias chuckled and made a crazy sign with his hands.

"I will throw my slipper at you."

Tobias laughed and walked out the door, hearing a clunk on the wall behind him.

His house was right across from hers. He felt his smile disappeared, as he slipped the key into the door. Walking into his house was terrifying. It was stupid; it was his own home. But as he stuffed his computer in his black bag, yesterday night's events came tumbling back. He should have called the police. He knew it. But a small part of him kept saying it was his father. His flesh and blood. A ridiculous hope that he would become the man that twirled him in the air, and gave him piggyback rides. He despised his father, but he wants his old one back.

Slinging the computer bag over his shoulder, he looked around his home once more. A broken vase and some photo frames lay on the floor. Blood, presumably his own, stained his couch and floor: cleaning would be a nightmare. He grabbed the photo of his mother that lay on the floor. Tobias was smiling wide at the camera, while his mother held him in his arms. She was smiling at him lovingly and pinching his cheeks. His eyes watered, as he folded the photo, and slipped it into his wallet. Letting out a sigh, he walked back to Tris's house.

He knew it was selfish of him to stay there. But it had been a very long time since he had someone to talk to, other than Zeke. She didn't look at him as if he was weak; she looked at him as if he was stronger. But he knew he would have to leave as soon as he could. Marcus could easily find him here, and he would never forgive himself if he hurt Tris- or anyone else for that matter. He shook his head to clear his head from these thoughts and continued walking.

 **HI!**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while. School is kicking my ass.**

 **Please leave LOTS of reviews: any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

 **~ "Never regret anything that made you smile"**


	3. Chapter 3: Cook

Recap:

"Damn my boss can't give me a break can he?" She muttered, making Tobias chuckle.

"My boss is pretty awesome. She brings cupcakes every Friday. " He smirked.

"God I wish. I swear my boss thinks I can just come at any hour of the night and start writing," Tris grumbles.

"Meetings been moved up." Tris sighs. "New story and apparently it's huge. "

"Go. I'll be fine here. I'll just grab my computer and I'll be set. "

"Ok." Tris agreed. "But when I get home, you better still be here. As a reporter, I know how to find people. "

Tobias wasn't sure whether Tris was joking or not; he let out a weak chuckle and stuffed another piece of the pancake in his mouth.

Tris

Tris brought her plate over to the window, to see Four walking across the street. She smiled; he was charming. It didn't help that he was lean but clearly muscular. His blue eyes and endearing smile didn't help either. But the thing that confused her the most was who attacked him? It was clearly someone very powerful. He was clearly able to protect himself, yet he seemed to want to protect the individual who did this to him. She shook her head: Four was not a person she was interviewing. He was perfectly entitled to keep his secrets.

She placed her clean plate in the dishwasher and headed to her room to get dressed. After pulling on a white blouse, and tan trousers, she shrugged on a blue blazer. Splashing her face with some water, she brushed her hair and tied a tight ponytail.

"Hey, I got my computer!" She hears Four say from the front door.

"Cool!" She yelled back, stumbling out of the bathroom. Four gives her a smile and gestured to the black bag in his hand.

"Nice jacket," Four says, awkwardly. She raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"Thanks?" She laughed. Four was turning a delicate shade of red, so Tris changed the subject. "I'll be back around 3:00. There are microwavable noodles in the fridge, and the first aid kit is in the top cabinet."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem," She replies, as she pulls on her brown flats. "Are you sure you'll be ok? I can skip this meeting, no problem-"

"Tris. You gave me a place to stay; I don't need you to not live your life," Tobias says, firmly.

"Ok," She grabs her phone and her wallet and begins to head out the door. "Wait- here," Tris grabs a pen and paper, and scribbles her phone number on it. She hands it to Four with a smile.

"If you need anything just call me,"

"Got it," Four replies, tucking the paper in his back pocket.

"Bye. Don't steal any of my stuff. " Tris says, before she walks out the door, climbing into her car.

After a twenty minute drive, she arrived at her office. A large glass building, with a garden surrounding, stood tall in front of a large parking lot. Clipping her tag on the front of her blouse, she clambered out of the car, hooking her computer bag over her shoulder.

Walking into her large office, she set her computer on her glass desk. One of the walls of her office was pure glass, though she was so high up, she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her. A large rug covered the floor and a black pencil holder. Everything was meticulously clean and very simplistic; Tris never cared for many decors.

"Tris?" Her secretary, Al, poked his head in her office. "The meeting's starting."

"Thank you Al," She smiled, warmly at him. Grabbing her black notebook and a purple pen, she headed to the meeting room. The meeting room consisted of a long table, with black leather chairs placed around it. The chairs were already filled up, save for one. Taking her seat, she gave a grim smile to her boss, Max.

"Good morning," She greeted, opening up her notebook. There was a murmur of reply, and Max began to speak.

"I have recently gotten word from an anonymous source that the Erudite gang is at large again. They have kidnapped three children, demanding 20,000 dollars from the parents." Max's words made everyone in the room feel a chill go through them. The last time a reporter tried to figure out what was happening in Erudite, they were tortured to death. "Tris, as a head reporter, we want you to figure out what's happening, and report."

"But-" Tris began to protest; she wasn't in a hurry to die. Every time someone wrote an article about Erudite, there was a casualty.

"No buts. People need to hear what's happening. We need them to understand that we are not afraid of them." Max looked at her sternly.  
Tris squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. This is why she wanted to be a reporter; she didn't want to be afraid.

"All right." She replied, injecting as much confidence into her voice as she could.

"Good. Tris, you are dismissed. I am giving you a three weeks to gather as much information on Erudite as you can."

Tris nodded and exited the room. Taking a deep breath, she tried to work up her courage. Everyone stared at her as she walked out of the room, almost as if she was going to drop dead right there. She wanted to punch Max as hard as she could, but she was determined to make this the best story Dauntless had ever seen.

Tobias

Tobias watched as Tris walked out of the house, her hips swinging. Tobias breathed out the breath he'd been holding. Tris was extremely attractive; he had known that the first time he met her. But with that v-neck blouse and pants that hugged her figure, it would drive any man mad.

Tobias pushed these thoughts away from his head and rummaged through his computer bag. Producing a pair of headphones, and his phone, he began to work. With the gentle croon of Lost Stars filling his ears, he dumped a slice of butter on a large skillet. Adding eggs to the pan, he threw in some yellow onion, carrots, garlic, and ginger. He set the rice cooker on and added the rice and some soy sauce when it was done. He slipped the stir fry on a plate, sprinkled some green onions, and covered it with another plate.

His mind was beginning to clear, as began to make Schwan tofu, a delicious aroma filling the air. Finishing the curry, he set them in the fridge, to be microwaved when Tris came back. He munched on a bag of Lays, in the kitchen as worked on his code. He loved to program; it gave him freedom and one of the few things he was good at. As a software engineer, he wrote programs for satellites. Hours passed by, and his legs were beginning to cramp. Checking the time on his computer, he saw that it was 5:00. He rubbed his eyes and set the computer on the coffee table. Tiredness was overcoming him, and besides he had finished a good part of the code. Setting his head on one of the pillows on the couch, he closed his eyes.

HI GUYS! This chapter is a bit of a filler- I know. But I hope you liked it. There's a bit of attraction developing between them and Tris has gotten her scary story. Eeeek. Follow me, this story and review please- really guys it brightens my day. Also follow my wattpad mandm122- my story hasn't gone up yet but I promise, the first chapter will be up by Friday. Also for you Americans- Election day is coming up. I do hope a woman will be president, not an orange. I don't tolerate hate comments so please- only respectful comments.


End file.
